


мы с тобой типа оба влюблены в пришельцев и это ни разу не странно

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Bloodplay, Chatlogs, Humor, Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Multi, Oral Sex, Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider Moirallegiance, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Роуз и Дейв делятся друг с другом информацией о сексе с инопланетянами, пока Каркат и Канайя обсуждают своих странных партнёров-людей.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 4





	1. мы с тобой типа оба влюблены в пришельцев и это ни разу не странно

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] начал доставать tentacleTherapist [TT] \--  
TG: роуз  
TG: роуз  
TG: отвечай а то зарифмую  
TT: Я внимательно тебя слушаю, Дейв. Хотя ты отвлёк меня от весьма важного момента познания культуры троллей.  
TG: и как глубоки твои познания  
TG: всё норм да скажи  
TG: прям щупальце или как  
TG: ну делись ты ж знаешь я не просто так спрашиваю  
TG: мы с каркатом прошли всю романтично-сопливую ерунду и он весьма темпераментен  
TG: гогподи ты не представляешь какой он охуенный  
TG: как он целуется  
TG: во мне словно взрываются миллиарды грёбаных солнц и зарождается новая вселенная под названием «дейв страйдер хочет ебаться с каркатом даже если потом умрёт в мучениях»  
TG: бля  
TG: роуз не томи  
ТТ: Как ни сладко пытать тебя неизвестностью, жалость сильнее. Итак, торжественно уведомляю: люди и тролли могут заниматься сексом без боязни заразиться чем-либо, более того, наши вирусы для них, скорее всего, были бы не опасны, ну и, конечно, исключена возможность забеременеть. Мы не токсичны друг для друга, и...  
ТТ: Дейв.  
ТТ: Ты ведь бросил читать на втором предложении?  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] перестал доставать tentacleTherapist [TT] \--  
ТТ: Ну разумеется.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] начал доставать tentacleTherapist [TT] \--  
TG: бля щупальце  
TG: охуенноцйййййййййййййййййййййййййййййййййййййййййййй  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] перестал доставать tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

TT: Дейв? Я почти начала беспокоиться, но не могу выбрать, за кого из вас.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] начал доставать tentacleTherapist [TT] \--  
TG: отлично всё  
TG: как ты вообще могла сомневаться  
TG: думаешь я рыцарь времени а вот хуй  
TG: я непризнанный мессия секса  
TG: клянусь что слышал фанфары и пение ангелов когда наконец-то мой член и его щупальце встретились  
TG: этот союз был скреплён на небесах  
TG: теперь у меня к тебе вопрос  
TG: сколько вообще этого генного материала должно быть а то у нас тут почти полное ведро это много или нет и я не могу спросить у кк он будет истерить ты спроси у кан  
ТТ: Каков объём ведра?  
TG: эм  
TG: погоди я проверю  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] перестал доставать tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] начал троллить tentacleTherapist [TT] \--  
CG: Я НЕ ЖЕЛАЮ ЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ СКАЗАЛА СВОЕМУ БРАТУ-УБЛЮДКУ, НО НЕМЕДЛЕННО ЗАБЕРИ ЭТОГО ИЗВРАЩЕНЦА ИЗ-ПОД ДВЕРИ МОЕЙ КОМНАТЫ. НАВСЕГДА.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] перестал троллить tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] начал доставать turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
ТТ: Так как пару недель назад я помогла тебе с Каркатом, объёмом ведра и твоими многочасовыми извинениями, то, полагаю, я имею право на ответную услугу с твоей стороны.  
TG: так выкладывай  
ТТ: Нравится ли Каркату вкус твоей крови?  
TG: чего  
TG: мы такой хернёй не занимаемся энн райс идёт мимо  
ТТ: Дейв, я видела укусы у тебя на шее. Не отпирайся, пожалуйста, иначе я задействую тяжёлую артиллерию моих психотерапевтических приёмов. Мне лишь интересно, специфична ли реакция Канайи по причине её принадлежности к Пьющим Радугу, или же это является видовой особенностью троллей.  
TG: блин ладно  
TG: он укусил меня вчера  
ТТ: Что он сказал?  
TG: орал как обычно многоэтажными эпитетами  
TG: потому что я укусил его в ответ  
ТТ: В качестве исключения я оставлю тебя наслаждаться собственной извращённостью, а не буду расписывать в красках твой диагноз.  
TG: вообще-то  
TG: он слизал всё до последний капли  
TG: едва кожу не стёр у него жесть какой шершавый язык  
TG: фактурный как полотно импрессиониста  
ТТ: Я нахожу это свойство весьма возбуждающим. В определённых местах.  
TG: роуз ты рисковая девчонка  
TG: но раз уж ты сама шагнула в эту опасную степь междуножья  
TG: то поделись опытом  
TG: острые зубы мешают или нет это норм или тебе стрёмно что твоя клыкастая любовь тебе что-нибудь оттяпает  
TT: Как ты понимаешь, у меня меньше страхов на этот счёт. Однако у Канайи, похоже, нет с этим сложностей — она ни разу не нанесла мне тех повреждений, которых не собиралась наносить.  
TG: вы ещё и бладплэем занимаетесь понял  
TG: ладно  
TG: я пиздец как хочу чтобы каркат мне отсосал но бля  
TG: я смотрю на него и хочу его губы на своём члене  
TG: а потом он улыбается и я смотрю на его зубы  
TT: Кстати, Дейв.  
TT: Не соизволишь ли поведать, каковы размеры щупальца Карката в возбуждённом состоянии?  
TG: пф сис нет пацаны не рассказывают такие подробности о своих братанах это конфиденциально  
TG: но зачем тебе знать о щупальце карката  
TG: ток не говори что ты ни разу не видела щупальце кан вы же столько раз сексом трахались  
TT: Мне необходимо сравнить размер для кое-каких подсчётов, Дейв.  
ТТ: Ладно. Похоже, пока я не удовлетворю твоё любопытство, ты не сможешь быть информативным источником, поэтому спрошу прямо: насколько сложно делать минет?  
ТТ: И не лги мне, что ты ни разу этого не делал.  
TG: ахахахахаххахахахахахаха бляяяяя  
TG: я так не ржал с того момента как мы с тобой сравнивали вёдра кан и кк  
TG: ох доктор лалонд вы знаете меня как облупленного  
TG: да я отсосал ему несколько раз  
TG: это не сложно но щупальце не маленькое и целиком не получается взять  
TG: и шевелится ещё внутри тут пиздец проблема не запороть всё  
TG: но если не зевать по сторонам и задействовать руки то норм  
TG: у основания есть такие небольшие выросты вот под ними самое то  
TG: карката аж трясёт  
ТТ: Глотал?  
TG: эээ не я бы всё не смог там дофига этой слизи  
TG: ну разве что чуть-чуть  
TG: ты бы видела его глаза в этот момент  
TG: я думал он меня на месте ещё раз двадцать выебет во все дыры  
ТТ: С тобой всё было в порядке после этого?  
TG: норм не траванулся  
TG: оно на вкус такое солёное и кислое не знаю даже с чем сравнить  
TG: чутка пластиком отдаёт что ли  
TG: мб у кан иначе сама проверяй  
TT: Обязательно последую твоему мудрому совету.  
TG: обращайся сис  
TG: многоопытный дейв страйдер готов поделиться сокровенными знаниями с обожаемой сестрицей  
TG: ведь мы с тобой типа оба влюблены в пришельцев и это ни разу не странно  
TG: так что  
TG: я на самом деле рад что ты здесь  
ТТ: Я тоже, Дейв. Я тоже.  
ТТ: Что ж, сентиментальные родственные чувства прекрасны, но я преисполнена стремления воспользоваться полученной от тебя информацией.  
TG: не за что  
TG: наслаждайся  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] перестал доставать turntechGodhead [TG] \--


	2. МЫ ОБА ИМЕЕМ ЯРКИЕ ОТНОШЕНИЯ С ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИМИ ОСОБЯМИ

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] начал доставать grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--  
CG: КАНАЙЯ.  
CG: ВО ИМЯ ГОГПОДА, ОБЪЯСНИ МНЕ КОЕ-ЧТО ОБ ЭТИХ НИЗШИХ ПОРОЖДЕНИЯХ НАШЕГО АКТА ТВОРЕНИЯ, ИМЕНУЕМЫХ ЛЮДЬМИ.  
GA: Да Каркат Я Готова Тебя Внимательно Выслушать И Дать Совет В Меру Моих Возможностей  
GA: Полагаю Что-то Случилось С Дейвом  
CG: ТЫСЯЧЕКРАТНОЕ ДА. ИЛИ НЕТ. Я НЕ ИМЕЮ НИ МАЛЕЙШЕГО, БЛЯДЬ, ПРЕДСТАВЛЕНИЯ.  
GA: Я Не Понимаю  
CG: ЕСЛИ БЫ Я ПОНИМАЛ ХОТЬ ЧТО-ТО, Я БЫ НЕ СПРАШИВАЛ У ТЕБЯ, НО МЫ С ТОБОЙ НА ОДНОМ МЕТЕОРЕ И В ОДНОЙ ЛОДКЕ. ПОЯСНЯЮ МЕТАФОРУ: МЫ ОБА ИМЕЕМ ЯРКИЕ ОТНОШЕНИЯ С ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИМИ ОСОБЯМИ.  
GA: Так Ты Об Этом  
CG: ДА, И ПЕРЕЙДУ СРАЗУ К ДЕЛУ.  
CG: БЛАГОДАРЯ МОИМ НАБЛЮДЕНИЯМ ЗА ЭТИМИ ЭВОЛЮЦИОНИРОВАВШИМИ ВОПРЕКИ ЗДРАВОМУ СМЫСЛУ МЛЕКОПИТАЮЩИМИ, Я ЗНАЮ И ТО, ЧЕГО ЗНАТЬ СОВСЕМ НЕ СОБИРАЛСЯ, В ТОМ ЧИСЛЕ И О ТОМ, ЧТО ОНИ ОБДЕЛЕНЫ НАШЕЙ СОВЕРШЕННОЙ РЕПРОДУКТИВНОЙ СИСТЕМОЙ.  
GA: Да Я Наслышана Об Этом От Дорогой Роуз  
GA: Полагаю Тебе Стоит Обсудить Это Со Своим Партнёром  
CG: НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ. Я ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ ЛУЧШИМ ДЛЯ ДЕЙВА, ЧТОБЫ ЭТОТ ПРИДУРОК НЕ СУМЕЛ НАЙТИ НИ ЕДИНОГО ПОВОДА ОБСТЕБАТЬ МЕНЯ ПОСЛЕ.  
GA: После Чего  
CG: ПОСЛЕ ЧЕГО БЫ ТО НИ БЫЛО.  
CG: ОН ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ МЕНЯ, ПОТОМ Я ЕГО, А ЗАТЕМ ЭТО НАЧАЛО СЛУЧАТЬСЯ С ПОДОЗРИТЕЛЬНОЙ ЧАСТОТОЙ, И Я ПОНЯТИЯ НЕ ИМЕЮ, ВО ЧТО ЭТО ДЕРЬМО МОЖЕТ ПРЕВРАТИТЬСЯ, И, ЧТО ВАЖНЕЕ, ВОЗМОЖНО ЛИ ЭТО С БИОЛОГИЧЕСКОЙ ТОЧКИ ЗРЕНИЯ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО, НАПОМИНАЮ, МЫ ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛИ ДВУХ, БЛЯДЬ, РАЗНЫХ ВИДОВ: Я — ТРОЛЛЬ, А ОН ВООБЩЕ МЛЕКОПИТАЮЩЕЕ, НЕПОНЯТНО КАК ОБУЧИВШЕЕСЯ СТОЯТЬ НА ДВУХ НОГАХ И СИМУЛИРОВАТЬ ВЫСШУЮ НЕРВНУЮ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬ.  
GA: Я Разделяю Твоё Беспокойство По Отношению К Партнёру И Взяла На Себя Смелость Озвучить Это Милой Роуз  
GA: Она Сказала Что Давно Хотела Цитирую Перевести Отношения На Новый Уровень  
CG: О БОБЖЕ.  
CG: Я НЕ ВЕРЮ, ЧТО ЭТО ПРОИСХОДИТ.  
CG: ЧТО Я ПОДДЕРЖИВАЮ ЭТО БЕССМЫСЛЕННУЮ РОМАНТИЧЕСКУЮ АВАНТЮРУ И, ЧТО ЕЩЁ БОЛЬШЕ ВБИВАЕТ МОЁ САМОУВАЖЕНИЕ В ДЕРЬМО, БУДУ ЖДАТЬ ОТ ТЕБЯ РАЗЪЯСНЕНИЙ.  
GA: Тогда Пожалуй Не Стоит Медлить  
CG: УДАЧИ, КАН.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] перестал доставать grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] начал доставать grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--  
CG: КАНАЙЯ, ЭТОТ ПРИДУРОК СТУЧИТСЯ КО МНЕ И КЛЯНЁТСЯ В ВЕЧНОЙ ЛЮБВИ, ИСТОРГАЯ ИЗ СВОЕГО РТА КАКУЮ-ТО БЕССВЯЗНУЮ ЕРУНДУ О ВСЕПОГЛОЩАЮЩЕЙ СТРАСТИ ВПЕРЕМЕШКУ С АДОВЫМИ РИФМАМИ И НЕЛОВКИМИ ПАУЗАМИ. ЭТО ПОМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВО ЧТО-ТО ВРОДЕ ИХ ВИДОВОЙ ОСОБЕННОСТИ, ПРЕДВЕЩАЮЩЕЙ ПОЛНОЕ ВЫРОЖДЕНИЕ, ИЛИ МНЕ ПРОСТО ДОСТАЛСЯ НИЧТОЖНЕЙШИЙ УЁБОК ДАЖЕ ПО ИХ ИЗВРАЩЁННЫМ МЕРКАМ?  
CG: ГДЕ ОБМЕНЯТЬ ЭТУ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКУЮ ОСОБЬ НА БОЛЕЕ АДЕКВАТНУЮ?  
GA: Полагаю Это Напрямую Связано С Тем Что Милая Роуз Только Что Поделилась С Ним Полученным Опытом  
CG: О.  
CG: ГОГПОДИ.  
CG: БОБЖЕ.  
CG: МОЖЕТ, ТОГДА ТЫ СНИЗОЙДЁШЬ С ВЁДЕРНЫХ НЕБЕС И УДЕЛИШЬ ХОТЯ БЫ БЛЯДСКУЮ СЕКУНДУ, ЧТОБЫ РАССКАЗАТЬ МНЕ О ПРЕДСТОЯЩЕМ ПРОЦЕССЕ, ЧЕМ БЫ ОН НИ ЯВЛЯЛСЯ?  
GA: Не Думаю Что Тебе Есть Чего Опасаться  
GA: У Нас Всё Произошло Изумительно Спонтанно И Весьма Чувственно  
GA: Похоже Яркие Отношения Не Представляют Проблемы Для Наших Видов  
CG: НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЮТ ПРОБЛЕМЫ?  
CG: ЭТО ВЫРАЩИВАНИЕ ЛЯГУШЕК-ВСЕЛЕННЫХ НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ ПРОБЛЕМЫ, А ГРЁБАНЫЙ СТРАЙДЕР ЕСТЬ ОДНА БОЛЬШАЯ ПРОБЛЕМА, ПОМНОЖЕННАЯ НА СОБСТВЕННОЕ ЧУВСТВО ЗНАЧИМОСТИ.  
CG: Я ПАДАЮ В ПУЧИНЫ ОТЧАЯНИЯ, КАН, И ОТТУДА МОЛЮ ТЕБЯ ХОТЯ БЫ О НИЧТОЖНОЙ КРОХЕ ИНФОРМАЦИИ, КОТОРАЯ, БЫТЬ МОЖЕТ, ОКАЖЕТСЯ РЕШАЮЩЕЙ В ПРЕДСТОЯЩЕМ ДЕЙСТВЕ.  
GA: Не Беспокойся  
GA: Самым Сложным Для Меня Было Понять В Какое Из Отверстий Следует Направить Щупальце  
GA: Милая Роуз Говорит Что С Дейвом Такой Проблемы Не Возникнет Ибо Цитирую В Любом Случае Это Его Заткнёт  
CG: ...  
CG: КАН, Я ПРОШУ ТЕБЯ ПОЖЕЛАТЬ МНЕ ГРЁБАНОЙ УДАЧИ В КОЛИЧЕСТВЕ, ДОСТАТОЧНОМ, ЧТОБЫ НАША ОБЩАЯ СТЕРВОЗНАЯ ЗНАКОМАЯ ЛОПНУЛА ОТ ПРЕСЫЩЕНИЯ, ЕСЛИ ЭТО ВООБЩЕ ВОЗМОЖНО.  
CG: Я ОТКРЫВАЮ ЭТОМУ ЕБЛАНУ ДВЕРЬ, И МНЕ ПОНАДОБИТСЯ УДАЧА, ВСЯ, БЛЯДЬ, ОНА.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] перестал доставать grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] начал доставать carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--  
GA: Выражаю Надежду В Наиудачнейшем Исходе  
\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] перестал доставать carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] начал доставать grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--  
CG: КАН.  
CG: ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ ПРЕДУПРЕДИЛА О ТОМ, ЧТО У ЛЮДЕЙ ТОЖЕ ИМЕЕТСЯ ВЫСТУПАЮЩИЙ ОРГАН, ПРЕДНАЗНАЧЕННЫЙ ДЛЯ РАЗМНОЖЕНИЯ?!  
GA: Я Уверена Что Не Видела Его У Роуз  
CG: УЖ НЕ ЗНАЮ, КАК И ЧЕМ ТЫ СМОТРЕЛА, ВОЗМОЖНО, ЩУПАЛЬЦЕМ, НО ЭТО БЫЛО ДЛЯ МЕНЯ СЮРПРИЗОМ, РАЗМЕРОМ С ПАРОЧКУ, БЛЯДЬ, ВСЕЛЕННЫХ!  
CG: А ДЕЙВ РЖАЛ НАДО МНОЙ, БУДТО ОТКОЛОЛ ЛУЧШУЮ ИЗ СВОИХ ДЕБИЛЬНЕЙШИХ ШУТОК, И Я ГОТОВ БЫЛ ВЪЕБАТЬ ЕМУ НА МЕСТЕ, ЧТО, СОБСТВЕННО, И СДЕЛАЛ.  
GA: Значит Всё Прошло Хорошо  
CG: ДА, НАВЕРНОЕ. НЕ ЗНАЮ. ОН ОТВЕРНУЛСЯ И СПЕШНО ЧТО-ТО ПЕЧАТАЕТ.  
GA: Милая Роуз Сейчас Делает То Же Самое  
GA: Возможно Это Человеческая Традиция  
CG: БЛЯДЬ.  
CG: ГРЁБАНЫЙ ПРИДУРОК!  
CG: НЕВОЗМОЖНЕЙШИЙ ГРЁБАНЫЙ ПРИДУРОК!!!  
GA: Что Такое  
CG: Я НЕ ХОЧУ РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ С НИМ ДО, НАВЕРНОЕ, КОНЦА ВСЕЛЕННОЙ!  
CG: ОЙ, ПРОСТИТЕ ПОКОРНЕЙШЕ, ЭТО УЖЕ СВЕРШИЛОСЬ ПАРУ РАЗ, ПОЭТОМУ ПРОСТО К ЧЁРТУ ЭТО ВСЁ.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] перестал доставать grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--

\-- tentacletherapist [TT] начал доставать carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--  
TT: И в очередной раз я не оставляю попыток напомнить тебе о том, что отрицание наличия проблем никак не поспособствует решению оных. Полагаю, Канайя уже объяснила тебе суть недоразумения с объёмом ведра.  
CG: ДА, ОНА БЫЛА ДЬЯВОЛЬСКИ ЛЮБЕЗНА, ЧЕГО НЕЛЬЗЯ СКАЗАТЬ О ТВОЁМ ПРИДУРОЧНОМ БРАТЕ.  
TT: Вот как?  
TT: Тогда я смиренно прошу лишь об одном: подумай, каково сейчас ему — брошенному за своё стремление сделать всё правильно и быть достойным тебя, лучшим для тебя. Смею предположить, тебе это чувство знакомо, не так ли?  
TT: Просто подумай об этом, Каркат.  
TT: Потому что Дейв думает о тебе постоянно, уж поверь его персональному психотерапевту.  
CG: …  
CG: КАК ЖЕ Я СЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ.  
CG: СПАСИБО ТЕБЕ, ЛАЛОНД, ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ ТКНУЛА МЕНЯ МОРДОЙ В СОБСТВЕННОЕ ДЕРЬМО, И, ПОВЕРЬ, Я ЧУВСТВУЮ СЕБЯ ПРОБИВШИМ ДЕРЬМОВОЕ ДНО МУДАКОМ.  
TT: Только не стоит ругаться с самим собой, это деструктивно действует на твою личность.  
TT: Лучше потрать эти эмоции на того, кого следует.  
\-- tentacletherapist [TT] перестал доставать carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] начал доставать carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--  
GA: Прошу Прощения За Бесцеремонное Любопытство Однако Я Беспокоюсь За Вас  
GA: Роуз Лишь Загадочно Улыбается  
GA: Ты Знаешь Что Я Не Могу Противостоять Её Улыбке Что Притягательнее Любого Сверхмассивного Объекта В Пространстве Парадоксов  
CG: ПРОСТИ, КАН, Я СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ ПОДУМАЛ О ТЕБЕ.  
CG: ЕСЛИ ЧТО-ТО И ОПРАВДЫВАЕТ МЕНЯ ХОТЯ БЫ В НИЧТОЖНОЙ СТЕПЕНИ, ТАК ЭТО ТО, ЧТО Я ПОСЛЕДОВАЛ СОВЕТУ ЛАЛОНД, ХОТЯ В ТОТ МОМЕНТ СЧИТАЛ ЭТО ВЕЛИЧАЙШЕЙ ГЛУПОСТЬЮ.  
GA: Что Ты Подразумеваешь  
CG: Я ПОГОВОРИЛ С ДЕЙВОМ БЕЗ НЕДОМОЛВОК И ЗАБАВНЫХ НЕДОРАЗУМЕНИЙ, КАК В ТРИЖДЫ ПРОКЛЯТЫХ РОМКОМАХ, ОКАЗАВШИХСЯ БОЛЕЕ ЧЕМ БЕСПОЛЕЗНЫМИ В РЕАЛЬНОЙ ЖИЗНИ.  
CG: ЭТО БЫЛО НАСТОЛЬКО НЕЛОВКО, ЧТО НИ ОДНА ТУПАЯ МЕТАФОРА ЭТОГО ПРИДУРКА НЕ ПОДОЙДЁТ ДЛЯ СРАВНЕНИЯ С УРОВНЕМ ДЕБИЛЬНОСТИ ПРОИСХОДЯЩЕГО, ОДНАКО ДИАЛОГ ПРИНЁС СВОИ ПЛОДЫ.  
CG: КАН.  
CG: Я БОЮСЬ ЭТО ГОВОРИТЬ, ДАЖЕ ПИСАТЬ ОБ ЭТОМ ИЛИ ДУМАТЬ.  
CG: Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЕГО.  
GA: Я Считала Что Ты Начал Отношения С Осознания Своих Чувств  
CG: ПО-НАСТОЯЩЕМУ ЛЮБЛЮ. НЕ КАК В РОМКОМАХ, МУЧЕНИК ИХ ПОБЕРИ, А НАМНОГО СИЛЬНЕЕ. НАСТОЛЬКО, ЧТО ЭТО КАЖЕТСЯ НЕРЕАЛЬНЫМ.  
CG: ЭТО СТРАШНО, КАН.  
CG: ДЕЙВ КАЖЕТСЯ НЕНАДЁЖНЫМ, ТОЧНЕЕ, КАЗАЛСЯ, И БЫЛО БЫ БЕЗУМИЕМ ИСПЫТЫВАТЬ К НЕМУ ЧТО-ТО СТОЛЬ КРЕПКОЕ.  
CG: Я ЧЕРТОВСКИ РАД, ЧТО Я ОШИБАЛСЯ В НЁМ.  
GA: Думаю Можно Порадоваться За Вас  
GA: Ты Довольно Долго Мечтал О Чём-То Подобном  
CG: ДА, БЛЯДЬ, Я ВСЮ ВОССТАВАННУ ЗАЛИЛ СЛЕЗАМИ О НЕСБЫВШИХСЯ НАДЕЖДАХ, ЗАТОПИЛ БЫ СОСЕДЕЙ, ЕСЛИ БЫ ЖИЛ В ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОМ МНОГОКВАРТИРНОМ УЛЬЕ.  
CG: А СЕЙЧАС Я СЧАСТЛИВ, КАК ГАМЗИ ПОСЛЕ ПЕРЕДОЗА СВОИМИ ПРОКЛЯТЫМИ ПИРОГАМИ.  
CG: И ЭТО СЛИШКОМ ХОРОШО, ЧТОБЫ БЫТЬ ПРАВДОЙ.  
CG: ПОГОДИ, ЭТОТ ПРИДУРОК ЗАГЛЯНУЛ МНЕ ЧЕРЕЗ ПЛЕЧО И ПРОЧИТАЛ ВСЁ, ЧТО Я НАПИСАЛ, А ТЕПЕРЬ ПРЕДЛАГАЕТ УЩИПНУТЬ ЕГО И ПРОВЕРИТЬ, НАСТОЯЩИЙ ЛИ ОН.  
CG: НЕ УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ЭТО ТАК РАБОТАЕТ, НО МНЕ СЛИШКОМ СТЫДНО ОТКАЗЫВАТЬСЯ.  
GA: Милая Роуз Говорит Что Можешь Ущипнуть Посильнее И Улыбается С Той Самой Загадочностью  
GA: Видимо Это Как-То Связано С Особенностями Человеческого Организма  
GA: По Продолжительному Молчанию Я Делаю Вывод Что Ты Занялся Непосредственным Выяснением Этого  
GA: Выражаю Надежду На То Что Ты Поделишься Своим Опытом Со Мной  
\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] перестал доставать carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--


End file.
